The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the invention. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
A simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) solution using a single camera, also referred to as monocular SLAM, may be used for simultaneously constructing and updating a three-dimensional (3D) map for an environment where the camera is located while keeping track of a pose, including both a position and an orientation, of the camera with regard to the environment. Normally, the 3D map may consist of a set of 3D points that represent the environment. However, it is challenging to relate the points in the frames collected by the single camera and the points in the 3D map accurately.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.